A Close Call
by xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: A One Punch Man one shot about Genos finding Saitama in a bad state after a battle.


Smoke was now circulating through Genos as he struggled to clear it out of his system. It stung the area around his eyes as he attempted to make out the world around him.

Saitama had done it, he'd defeated the threat level God as expected. But where was he? Then battle had been tough, Genos almost thought he wasn't going to make it out alive. He had definitely been severely damaged and could hear his insides rattling as it still tried to run properly. Genos didn't really care about his tattered and shredded body, right now his mind was focused on finding Saitama.

"Sensei!"

He called out, but there was no response. He tried to keep calm, he had to be around here somewhere. Nothing could stop Saitama from winning, he knew his teacher was the strongest person in the world. Now visible to him, he observed the rubble around the battle site. A huge part of the city was definitely gone now, but what mattered is they had evacuated all the citizens before real damage could be done. Still, his only concern was finding Saitama at the moment.

"Sensei!"

He shouted louder, feeling desperation beginning to creep up on him. He ran his fingers in his hair worriedly but caught something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw behind a small pile of rocks lay a yellow and red suit.

"Sensei!"

He made his way quickly to the figure's side and stood over them. Saitama lay there on his side, not moving a muscle. Genos let out a sigh of relief and gestured toward himself.

"You've fought bravely today, Sensei. But you cannot sleep here, let us go home and rest."

Saitama didn't move, speak, or even acknowledge the comment. He still laid there and Genos found his silence a bit worrisome.

"Sensei... do I have to carry you home? You know I wouldn't embarrass you like that."

Genos commented, but again Saitama remained quiet. Genos paused to really look him over. His suit was ripped and torn, but he hoped he could tailor it himself. The other thing he noticed was how still Saitama was being... he almost could never sit still. The expression on his face was...surprisingly unreadable. That's when he noticed something important...something that made the machine inside of him he would consider a heart drop. Saitama wasn't breathing...

"S...sensei? No... you can't-"

He quickly fell to his knees and sat beside him. He lowered his head to his chest and listened. There was nothing...not even a pulse. Every part of his body began to whirr with fear and confusion.

"No...no! Sensei, you can't be dead! It's...not possible."

Genos began to freak out. His breathing was heavy and he felt the electricity surge through him with fear.

This...this wasn't happening. This had to be some sick dream; he must've been knocked out during the battle or something. Anything felt more logical...more believable than this. This couldn't be his reality, he didn't want to believe it. His mentor, his friend, the one he cared and loved the most...was now laying motionless in front of him.

Genos punched the nearest piece of rubble into dust out of anger and regret. So much was going through him he thought he was going to self destruct right then and there. He felt like he had failed...as a hero. As a student. As a friend... he knew he was probably the only one who ever really believed in Saitama. Yet, it still wasn't enough to help him keep strong and survive every battle. He should've went with him to fight the god boss. How did he get so caught up in fighting the minions that he didn't even offer to go with Saitama? They were a team... he should've fought and died along with him. Now... he was alone, and felt weaker than ever.

"S...sen-", his words were muffled and he tried to fight his own feelings, "Saitama!"

He cried out and rested his head on his teacher's motionless body. He let his tears fall, not caring if anyone saw him in such a low state. He gripped onto the body, wanting to desperately to feel warmth in it again.

Eventually his grip loosened and he set him down gently. He looked over him again, still trying to process that he was gone.

No... he couldn't be. Saitama had been through so much hell that death seemed impossible for him. Genos had to believe...deep down there must be something alive. He began to think, shifting his head back and forth waiting for an idea to come to mind. His hands flexed nervously and he stopped himself. He looked down at his hands...then got an idea. He knew some patients could be revived through defibrillation; and if he possessed the ability to transfer electricity out of his body, could he revive Saitama?

Genos would take any idea he had at this point. Anything to bring Saitama back. He positioned himself next to him, lifting his hands so that they were above his chest. He didn't really know how much electricity he should shock into his body, but he knew Saitama could take a lot. He readied himself and spread open his hands. The circular discs in the middle began to glow purple before a stronger bolt of electricity shot out. He squinted his eyes against the brightness as he watched the electricity surge through Saitama's body. We counted to three in his head and stopped. He waited. Nothing. He was desperate, he cranked the volts up and repeated the process. His hands shook violently with power as the bolts entered Saitama. This time he counted to four then stopped. Waiting again, he set his ear against his chest and listened. All was still quiet.

Genos slouched in defeat and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Saitama."

Suddenly a gasp of air was heard followed by a fit of coughing. Genos jumped at the sound and stared in shock at Saitama. He...he had breathed...

Saitama's chest shook, but slowly began to rise up and down in a regular pattern.

He was...alive.

"S...sensei."

Saitama's head slowly turned in the direction of Genos and his eyes opened to look at him. As their eyes met Genos felt tears well up in his own. He'd never been so happy to see that blank stare in his life.

"G...Genos. You're eyes are leaking oil. You should probably get that checked "

Saitama said and let out a small cough. Genos just shook his head at his smart ass comment and reached his hands out. He grabbed Saitama and pulled him in for a tight hug. Saitama's eyes widened as he was suddenly pressed against the cyborgs body and could feel his shoulders heave against him.

"I thought you were dead..."

Saitama's body eased up and he took a breath. He'd never heard that tone in his voice before, so full of worry, sadness, and relief. The tears themselves confirmed how hard he had been taking his demise.

His hands slowly came up to wrap around Genos's torso and he sighed. His head rested against his and he patted the back of his head as comfortingly as he could provide.

"Me? Never. Long as you're here I know you got my back and won't let that happen."

Genos could feel a small smile form and tightened his grip around him. He felt like he could hold onto him like this forever. They were a team, and they were going to continue to fight alongside each other for many years to come. It was almost amazing to him how he had come to care so much for this idiot. God...how he loved his idiot.

"I promise, Sensei. I'll always protect you...always."


End file.
